Nowa książka
by Nigaki
Summary: McGee dopiero co wydał swoje najnowsze dzieło. Nie przewidział jednak, jakie reakcje wśród fanów to wywoła. SLASH, Tibbs.


Było jeszcze ciemno, gdy McGee przyszedł do biura i usiadł przy swoim biurku, włączając komputer. Przecierając zmęczone oczy i popijając mocną kawę, włączył swoją skrzynkę mailową.

_Masz 473 nowe wiadomości!_

Młody agent westchnął i otworzył jeden z emaili.

_Co to ma kurwa być? Nigdy więcej nie tknę już żadnej twojej książki!_

Nie doczytał tej wiadomości do końca, włączył kolejną, niewiele lepszą od poprzedniej.

Tyle czekałem na tę część żeby dowiedzieć się, kto jest sekretną kochanką Agenta Tommy'ego, wspomnianą w epilogu ostatniego tomu i czy jest to Agentka Lisa, a co się dowiaduję? Że Agent Tommy nie ma kochanki, a kochanka i jest nim LJ Tibbs! Módl się, żebym nie spotkał cię na ulicy!

Kolejne wiadomości były równie wulgarne i niemiłe, ale znalazło się też parę takich, które wywołały uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Wiedziałam, że oni są razem, wiedziałam! Napisałam o nich masę fanficków i tylko czekałam, aż wszystko potwierdzi się w książce. Kocham cię normalnie!

Jestem raczej fanką Agenta Tommy'ego i Agenta McGregora, ale tak pięknie ująłeś relację pomiędzy Tommym a Tibbsem w tej części, że podbiła ona moje serce! Chyba zmienię zainteresowanie.

_Tak, nareszcie, doczekałam się! Agent Tommy i Agent Tibbs pasują do siebie jak nikt inny! I oni tak przez te wszystkie części sekretnie się spotykali? Dziwne, że Amy tego nie zauważyła. Mam nadzieję, że w kolejnym tomie znowu będzie kilka momentów pomiędzy dwojgiem naszych ulubionych agentów. Tibbs i Tommy forever! _

Nie dziwiło go, że wszystkie pochlebne wiadomości pochodziły od kobiet, a te nieprzychylne od mężczyzn. Bardziej by się dziwił, gdyby było na odwrót.

- Co czytasz, McProzaiku? – zapytał Tony, wchodząc do biura.

Tim zignorował przezwisko i spojrzał na zegarek, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że już tyle czasu minęło i wszyscy zaczęli się schodzić.

- Wypowiedzi moich fanów na temat nowej książki.

- Ah, rozgorzała fala po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, że Agent Tommy i Agent Tibbs są razem, i nawet uprawiają razem seks, opisany graficznie przez ciebie?

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

- Pokaż.

Tony oparł się ręką o krzesło, na którym siedział Tim i pochylił się, by przeczytać kilka wypowiedzi.

- Oni chcą twojej głowy! – roześmiał się.

- To nie jest śmieszne. Dobrze, że wydaję książki pod pseudonimem, bo inaczej miałbym przechlapane.

- Nie jest tak źle.

- Nie jest źle? Tony, oni tu piszą o mojej śmierci! – krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych w biurze. – Dlaczego, Tony, dlaczego ty i Gibbs musicie być razem?

Naprawdę wolałby, żeby było inaczej. Nie potępiał związku swoich przyjaciół, ale o ile prostsza byłaby teraz jego sytuacja, gdyby nie to. Mógł opisać wszystko inaczej, mógł sprawić, że Agent Tommy byłby z Agentką Lisą albo inną kobietą, ale gdy zaczynał pisać pierwszy tom przyrzekł sobie, że wszystko będzie zgodne z rzeczywistością, jeśli chodzi o relację pomiędzy bohaterami książki. Łatwo się więc domyślić, że gdy dowiedział się o związku Tony'ego i Gibbsa, miał ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb za tę przysięgę. Teraz jego czytelnicy podzieli się na dwa obozy, a dochód z jego książek z pewnością zacząłby wkrótce spadać na łeb na szyję.

- Hmm, pomyślmy. – zastanowił się Tony. – Może dlatego, że obaj jesteśmy seksowni, a gdy jesteśmy razem, to ten poziom seksowności jeszcze skacze? Czy ty wiesz, jaki Gibbs jest w łóżku?

- Nie chcę o tym słuchać! – powiedział, zasłaniając uszy i mając nadzieję, że zniechęci to Tony'ego.

- Ten facet to prawdziwy bóg seksu! – kontynuował niezrażony. – Raz, gdy całą noc się kochaliśmy, to następnego dnia ledwo chodziłem, a o siedzeniu w ogóle nie było mowy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że fragment ściany za łóżkiem jest już dawno obdarty z farby. Nieźle jak na staruszka.

- Kogo nazywasz staruszkiem?

Tony odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Gibbsa.

- Cześć, szefie! Właśnie gadaliśmy o pewnym facecie, który...

- Daruj sobie, DiNozzo. – przerwał mu. – Albo pokażę ci, co potrafi ten staruszek.

- Tak, proszę zrób to! – w biurze rozległ się charakterystyczny plask. – Boże, kocham to! – rozmarzył się Tony, masując swoją głowę.

McGee westchnął, obserwując zachowanie tych dwojga. Po części stracił przez nich połowę swoich fanów, ale z drugiej strony było warto.

Odwracając wzrok od Gibbsa i Tony'ego zaabsorbowanych wyłącznie sobą, Tim przeczytał ostatni wpis na forum swoich książek.

_Wyślę fragment tej książki do swoich znajomych z Niemiec, ucieszą się, bo zawsze byli fanami tych dwojga, choć nie czytali książki. U nich w kraju najnowsza część jeszcze nie przetłumaczona, a nie znają angielskiego. O jejciu, ale będą szczęśliwi! _

_Lecę czytać jeszcze raz._

_Pozdrowienia z Bułgarii! _

Tim uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Stracił fanów, ale zyskał wielu nowych i to z różnych krajów świata.

Nim wyłączył wszystkie strony internetowe, wszedł jeszcze na konto na Facebooku. Ponad 20 milionów osób kliknęło przycisk Lubię to!

- Mówię ci, będzie super! Zapalimy świecie, będzie romantycznie...

McGee odwrócił się i spojrzał na paplającego z ekscytacją Tony'ego, który najwyraźniej opowiadał o najbliższym wieczorze spędzonym z Gibbsem, który starał się pracować, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechał się szczęśliwy. Autentycznie szczęśliwy.

Jeszcze kilka minut temu czuł złość, ale teraz nie żałował, że napisał to, co napisał. Fanki miały rację. Tommy i Tibbs byli stworzeni dla siebie. Tak jak ich pierwowzory, Tony i Gibbs.

Tego wieczora, Tim zasiadł do pracy nad nowym tomem, z chęcią do pisania jakiej nigdy nie miał.

Rozgrzewając wcześniej palce, zaczął pisać.

W pokoju panował półmrok, gdy Amy do niego weszła. Tylko świece ustawione w różnych miejscach i wesoło huczący ogień w kominku, dawały światło padające na Tommy'ego i Tibbsa, wtulonych w siebie i pogrążonych we śnie na podłodze przed paleniskiem...


End file.
